those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Objectives
Overview Objectives consist of small tasks available to the player during each wave which upon completion reward the player with experience and credits. Currently, 4 objectives are available consisting of Fill, Secure, Damage, and Escort. 1-2 objectives can occur each wave randomly throughout the map, with the secure radio objective in particular being very common, and will always be one of the objectives in the case of 2 objectives being available at once. Objective Types Fill: The Fill objective requires players to gather supplies or parts around the map and bring them back to the designated objective until all items accounted for the objective will then reward the players that contributed with 3,000 credits and 1,500 experience. It is not recommended to attempt this objective in later waves as Infected can swarm the small structures that the items are generally found in. * Bus: One Fill objective requires players to gather supplies for an armored bus by bringing supplies such as water jugs, propane tanks, can packages, a generator, and a toolbox to the rear of the bus, upon completion the rear door will close and the players that contributed will be rewarded with experience and credits. * Truck: Another Fill objective requires players to gather supplies to repair a truck such as spark plugs, jerrycans, and wheels, upon completion the engine on the truck will turn on and the vehicle lights will turn on, the players that contributed will be rewarded with experience and credits. Secure: The Secure objective requires players to hold a position highlighted by a bright circle until said objective reaches 100% which will then do a variety of things ranging from calling in a supply helicopter to spawning supplies around the objective as well as credits and experience. * Radio: This Secure objective requires player to hold a position around a radio until it reaches 100% which then ques dialogue that will inform the players that a supply drop is inbound as well as awarding the participants with 1,500 credits and 750 experience. * Ammo: This Secure objective requires players to hold a position around a stack of crates until said objective reaches 100% which will then spawn large amounts of ammo on and around the crates that anyone may take along with 2,000 credits and 1,000 experience. * Health: This Secure objective requires players to hold a position around a stack of crates until said objective reaches 100% which will then spawn large amounts of bandages and medkits around the crates that anyone may use along with 2,000 credits and 1,000 experience. Damage: The players have to cause enough damage to a large tanker truck by shooting it until it reaches 0% health which will then result in the tank of the truck exploding, destroying any nearby infected and rewarding participants with 4,000 credits and 2,000 experience. The destroyed tanker also leaves several molotov effects around the vicinity of the truck which will hurt infected if they are lured close enough. Infected killed by the explosion or fire do not award anything at all. Escort: Players must follow and escort a survivor as they make their way around the map until they reach an unclear destination, rewarding the players with 3,000 credits and 1,500 experience. Be wary as the survivor in need of escorting will occasionally double back the direction they came from and will go through dangerous pinch points on the map. * Survivor: The players must escort a survivor as they make their way through the map till they reach a particular location, moving just below sprinting speed and often carrying supplies of some variety. Once the players have led the escort far enough the survivor will disappear without a trace and players that participated will be rewarded credits and experience. * Injured Survivor: Slightly different to previous variant this escort will be holding one arm as if injured and moves at half the walk speed of the normal survivor, this makes the objective considerably more difficult as the infected will quickly overtake you with the sluggish pace of the survivor to blame. Once the players have led the escort far enough the survivor will disappear without a trace and players that participated will be rewarded credits and experience. Tips * Contributing to certain objectives for long enough will render players eligible for credit once it is completed. After participating for long enough, players may move out on their own to assist from a better position. * If one of the items for Fill is no longer needed(i.e. Wheels), then it will disappear from every player's inventory without any notification. * Items for Fill can be picked up through walls. * It is often useful to intentionally weaken the gas truck to 1% HP to deal with a large "train" when shot at to finally explode. ** At the same time, they should be left alone on the highest waves as they are often a waste of much needed ammo at such late stages in the game. * Try to do the radio objectives as much as possible as it is the only way to feasibly obtain the 50 Cal and airdrops in general after objectives update. Not to mention it may also drop much needed supplies when the situation looks really bad. * If one of the secure the area objectives in a dangerous spot on the map, and especially on higher waves, abandon it. Sure it may be good stuff but it is not worth dying for. Trivia * The Damage objective will never spawn on the maps Ranch or Cabin, likely due to being in very remote locations with no real need for a large fuel truck. * Sometimes when escorting a survivor, they may not complete the objective even if the player stuck with them from the start as the AI bot moves very weirdly, often doubling back and going through dead ends. * The items of the Fill objective can be picked up through thin walls, unlike most other spawned items.